Destiny in Flux
by 1.e4yourmove
Summary: One night causes destiny to spiral out of control. Every prophecy stands to go unfulfilled. New paths will be forged as the future shifts with every passing moment. Merlin/Morgana. Starts two months after Series 4. Alternate Series 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. All rights to BBC. **

** Hi guys. This is my first story I've posted. It will be a multi-chapter novel length work. I have the first two chapters done and am working hard on the third. This is actually in the process of being revised from a previous version, but I decided to post it because I wanted feedback, so fire away. Please enjoy. **

**Summary: One night causes destiny to spiral out of control. Every prophecy stands to go unfulfilled. New paths will be forged as the future shifts with every passing moment. Merlin/Morgana. Starts two months after Series 4. Alternate Series 5! **

**This work will be rated M. If you have a problem with it, don't read it.**

**Ch1: The end of Destiny**

_ Morgana wore a tight black dress that fitted perfectly to her form. It was flowing and elegant, swirling around her ankles as she was spun on the dance floor. Her partner was dressed entirely in white. Five golden buttons adorned his chest, holding the shirt closed. It was made of the finest material in all the Kingdoms. __His hands grasped her waist and hers were entwined around his neck. As the mystery man, whose face remained out of sight, spun her around, the Witch glimpsed a flash of light and then saw the ring on her finger. She had no doubt, whoever this man was, that she was married to him, quite happily it seemed._

_ The vision-Morgana flashed a radiant smile to her partner, who whispered something in her ear. Suddenly the vision expanded from the couple on the dance floor. It revealed an entire gathering of people in a castle Morgana knew very well, she'd grown up in it after all. In attendance were all the Kings and Queens from the Five Kingdoms, many nobleman and women. The Knights of the Round Table were in attendance too. Aside from the nobles, several peasants and servants were in the crowd too. Perhaps most surprisingly, a couple of the Druid tribes, dressed in forest green cloaks, attended the festivities in Camelot. The King and Queen of Camelot stood in front of their thrones, their full attention on the man who radiated power. The man in white held up a goblet. Filled with what, Morgana didn't know. With a single look, he silenced the entire crowd. _

_ "I'd like to declare a toast," that voice, Morgana knew who that voice belonged to, but it was impossible. There was no way it could be him. The man in white came into view. She was floored to realize how right she was. The man was Merlin. _

_ "First, I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us. I have been married to my lovely wife, Morgana, for twelve years now. The day we married, although off to a rocky start, was the best day of my entire life. She has gifted me with four beyond-wonderful children and a life full of happiness and love. I hope I have given her much the same over the years. This twelfth year in particular I have planned something special for her, so without further ado," Merlin's eyes burned amber, the tell-tale sign of magic. _

_ "Merlin,"_ The name rang through Morgana's mind as she sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. Was it a premonition? No, surely what she saw couldn't come true, not ever. Morgana listened to the rain drops as they pelted her hovel. Thunder cracked as a bolt of lightning streaked across the dark sky.

A squawk sounded beside her bed. The white female Dragon, that Morgana came to know as Aithusa, hopped up on the bed with her. The majestic creature curled itself up and lay her head on Morgana's stomach, occupying almost half of the bed.

Morgana's mind drifted back to her dream. _Married_, she and Merlin were married, and he had magic. Rage boiled within the Witch at that thought. He was nothing more than a useless servant to the King. He couldn't have magic. Why would the Goddess waste her time gifting a petty, not to mention petulant, servant with such great power? Surely it was impossible. More importantly, she would never willingly marry Merlin, her most hated enemy. She would kill him the next time she saw him, of this she swore.

Unbeknownst to Morgana, her vision wasn't just her own.

* * *

"_Merlin"_ his name being called to the heavens echoed in the Warlock's mind, stirring him from his dream about _her_. The voice rang out again, and Merlin's magic overpowered him in its urge to locate the source. The Warlock stood from bed and quietly sneaked out of his and Gaius' chambers. He quickly pulled on a pair boots, black trousers, his brown jacket, and blue neckerchief over his night clothes. In the process he knocked a Spellbook he'd been reading before bed onto the floor with a thud. The Warlock froze, hoping the noise hadn't woken Gaius. When the old man snored again, Merlin pursued the voice into the stormy darkness, towards the forest.

Merlin's innate magic manifested itself in a burst of energy that teleported him where he needed to be this very night. Lightning struck above him, the flash lit a hovel in the woods where the source of his many restless nights lay asleep._ Why would my magic bring me here?_ The Warlock thought, to the Witch's doorstep. Memories of his previous time here, being chained and tortured at the hands of Morgana, played in his head.

His logical conclusion to turn back had to be stifled. If his magic brought him here then, against his better judgment, he felt obligated to find out why. He had been pulled all the way out to her in this downpour. _Might as well see what I came for_. He knocked on the door, and was surprised when it was pulled back to reveal a very much awake Morgana.

"Mommy, Mommy, Daddy's here, Daddy's here," Aithusa screeched, rushing past Morgana and tackling Merlin.

Merlin landed on the muddy ground as the hyperactive Dragon sprung off him and began circling playfully around the Dragonlord. She then broke off and circled behind Morgana's legs, pushing her towards Merlin in the process.

Morgana stumbled, before catching herself as Merlin stood from the ground "Aithusa, stop fooling around," Morgana scolded not yet aware of who was at her door.

"Merlin," was all Morgana managed, her dream flashing in her mind's eye.

"Why are you here, and more importantly, why shouldn't I just kill you?" Morgana said coldly.

"Mommy, no kill Daddy," Aithusa screamed.

"Why are you calling that Witch Mommy?" Merlin questioned the Dragon.

"She is Mummy," the tiny Dragon replied cheerily.

Morgana had seen enough, she raised her palm and blasted Merlin backwards. He slammed into a tree, halting his flight.

Aithusa gave a high pitched cry, mourning for her injured father. Morgana retreated to her hovel, intent on leaving Merlin to the elements. Aithusa clamped her teeth onto the Witch's dress and was trying to drag her back towards Merlin.

"Aithusa, let go," Morgana said sharply, before tugging her dress out of the Dragon's maw.

"Why you hurt Daddy?" the Dragon wailed.

Morgana replied harshly, "Why do you keep calling Merlin Daddy?"

"He your," the Dragon paused trying to find the right word, "mate" she settled squeaking the entire phrase repeatedly.

Anger showed on Morgana's face, punctuating her words. "No. He. Is. Not. He can die for all I care,"

The Dragon growled at her mother again. "You mates,"

Morgana angry, and fed up with the stubborn Aithusa, returned to bed.

Merlin recovered from Morgana's attack and stood in the pouring rain outside her hovel trying to process everything he learned. Aithusa was in Morgana's hovel and seemed to call her 'Mommy'. She didn't seem to be malnourished and putting a Dragon, even a young one, under an enchantment was close to impossible. There was no reason why Aithusa, whose birth name was supposed to bring hope and light to all of Albion, would be helping Morgana. He was going to get some answers, even at the cost of exposing his secret.

Speaking in the Dragon tongue, he called Aithusa out of the hovel. The Dragon came to him, sure enough, Morgana wasn't far behind. He now spoke in the usual dialect.

"Why are you with Morgana, Aithusa? She wants to kill me, Arthur, as well as everyone in Camelot,"

"You mates," the Dragon said once more.

Merlin gave the Dragon a questionable look.

"What does she mean?" he addressed Morgana for the first time tonight.

The Witch stayed silent.

"You and Mommy mates," Aithusa chirped.

Merlin's recent dreams flashed before his eyes, including the one he had tonight, which was different from all the others. The hatchling's meaning dawned on the Warlock. "No. I will not ever...mate, with Morgana. I'd sooner die than ever…do that with the likes of her," Merlin declared.

Morgana was stung by Merlin's declaration. Was she really so repulsive to him that he'd rather die than even consider the possibility of laying with her?

"Already mated," Aithusa screamed to the heavens. "Two times, two times," The Dragon bounced excitedly in the rainstorm. She'd waited in her egg a very long time for this night. It was almost here. Aithusa took to the sky, going to seek out Kilgharrah. She knew he'd want to know about what was happening.

Something drew them together tonight. Two sides of the coin, one light and one dark. The rainstorm intensified as the air itself began to burn gold with magic. They were drifting closer together, to the epicenter of a magical maelstrom. Standing well within arm's length, they wrapped their arms tightly around one another, as if they were the only human beings left in the world, their eyes never leaving one another's.

Their souls and magic sang together, forming a connection. Here were the most powerful magical people in the entire world huddling together in the calm from a messy storm that seemed to symbolize their relationship. Both their eyes glowed in the darkness. Every ounce of magic from their bodies soared into the sky, leaving them both completely powerless.

Their magic coexisted in the same space as the stunned pair could do nothing but look on as their magic weaved together, like the seamless flow of the ocean tides. Their magic poured back into their bodies. The strength of the return knocked both unconscious. Their magic, of its own accord, levitated them to Morgana's bed and fully undressed them. A mountain of blankets was laid over the pair to keep them warm as they slept for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Blue latched to green as both Merlin and Morgana woke simultaneously, their foreheads resting together. Last night's events washed over the pair. Having no idea what happened between them the Sorcerer's considered their current position. They were lying on their sides, facing one another. Their legs were intertwined beneath the blankets. Merlin's morning…affliction was pressing firmly into Morgana's stomach. Their arms wound tightly around the other's torso. Merlin could feel Morgana's aroused nipples as her breasts pushed against his chest. Magic bristled beneath their skin from the closed proximity to one another. Their eyes lit up, colored a powerful golden hue. Morgana leapt away from Merlin, breaking the connection, and taking the covers with her in the process. Both quickly dressed themselves before turning their attention back to the other person.

Merlin was dumbfounded and needed to figure out what happened last night. First though, he'd have to survive Morgana's fury.

"You have magic," Merlin was sure ice was going to form from just her tone.

"Yes, Morgana, you—"

"How long?" she cut across

"I was born with it,"

Morgana screamed at the Warlock, "All that time, in Camelot. I was suffering alone and you…you could have helped me. Instead, you did absolutely nothing," Morgana's eyes flashed, sending Merlin flying backward into a shelf full of books. He slumped on the floor, still conscious.

"You have no idea, do you?" Merlin mumbled.

"What did you say?" Morgana advanced on Merlin.

The Sorcerer stood, and repeated his words. "I said you have no idea. I wanted nothing more than tell you about my magic, but I was told not to. I was warned against it. Against you."

"Who warned you? Emrys?" the Witch demanded.

Her demeanor cracked for a second as something occurred to her. _What if Merlin is Emrys' apprentice?_ The thought invaded her mind before she could stop it. Terror overcame the powerful Witch. _What if Emrys realizes Merlin is missing and tracks him here?_

Merlin had his magic on high alert. He was ready to fight, even kill, if needed. Suddenly he heard Morgana's voice in his head, _"What if Merlin is Emrys' apprentice?" _Merlin also felt Morgana's paralysis concerning Emrys. _"What if Emrys realizes Merlin is missing and tracks him here?_"

"Emrys is already here, Morgana. In fact, he has been for some time now,"

Morgana's green orbs filled with dread. She could handle Emrys on his own, but having to fight against both him and Merlin. She was sure she would lose that battle. She turned hastily and cracked the door to her hovel.

"Call out to him. I'm sure he'll answer you," Merlin taunted the terrified Witch.

Morgana swallowed hard and bravely opened the door entirely. "Emrys, reveal yourself," she shouted to the woods.

"Hello, Morgana," The Witch spun around at hearing her name. Merlin had both hands extended outwards towards her. His magic left him and blew her backwards, out of the hovel. Morgana landed painfully on her back. _That's impossible, Merlin can't be Emrys,_

Merlin once again heard Morgana in his mind _"That's impossible, Merlin can't be Emrys," _

As Merlin stood over a weakened Morgana, he bound her in chains so she couldn't escape, and used them to restrict her magic. Oddly he felt a large drain on his powers when hers were restrained. Merlin chalked it up to the amount of magic he used on those chains. He may have, admittedly, used a little bit of overkill on that stunning spell too.

Morgana's eyes narrowed in anger as Merlin's voice penetrated her mind, _"Morgana, despite whatever you may think, I don't want to kill you. We were friends once,"_

"Morgana, despite whatever you may think, I don't want to kill you. We were friends once," Merlin's solemn tone was one of a man who knows he has only one choice where there should be many.

_"We were never friends, Merlin,"_ Morgana's voice boomed in his head. Merlin stumbled backwards, like he'd been slapped in the face. Even more shocking was when Morgana's eyes burned like fire, freeing her from the chains. The Witch attempted to bind them around Merlin, but he simply ended the spell, causing the chains to vanish.

When Morgana's powers were unleashed, Merlin felt a surge in his too. However, before the pair could trade blows again, two shadows, one much larger than the other, fell over the pair. Seconds later Kilgharrah and Aithusa landed before them.

The Great Dragon's presence acted as a trigger for both sorcerers. Upon seeing Kilgharrah, Merlin and Morgana both experienced a vision. The vision showed them pieces of memories before the Knights of Medhir attacked Camelot. They had been erased by Kilgharrah. It took a moment for the missing time to integrate properly among the memories the sorcerers did possess. When their minds fully organized the information, they had memories from three weeks before the attack that they didn't have otherwise. The feelings for one another they confessed in those memories roared to life.

Forcefully, Morgana pulled Merlin down and claimed his lips with her own. Wherever they touched, their magic flowed from one person to the other. Merlin begged for entrance into her mouth, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She granted him access and met his advance in kind, starting a battle for dominance.

Things ended quite prematurely when Kilgharrah's roar broke them apart. Interrupting wasn't one of the Dragon's more intelligent decisions. Merlin and Morgana, temporarily, shifted their attention from one another to the Dragon.

Morgana was perhaps the first, and only, human to hurl insults at a Dragon and live to tell about it. "You are nothing but an arrogant, pretentious, self-centered excuse for an overgrown lizard. We were—and still are— in love, happy even. What gave you the right to destroy our relationship? This is your fault," Tears leaked from Morgana's eyes, but she continued anyhow. "I knew all about Merlin's magic. We spent countless nights learning together. We… we loved one another with everything we had," Morgana took a calming breath as tears poured from her eyes. She gathered what remained of her strength and screamed "I was pregnant. Because of you, I lost everything,"

Morgana fell to the ground and hugged her knees, crying for the years of happiness Kilgharrah had cost her and Merlin.

"I do not regret my decision, Witch. I could not allow your relationship to continue. It threatened the great future of Albion that Merlin is destined to help build,"

Merlin, acting on an overpowering instinct, took Morgana into his arms and held her tightly. They shut out the rest of the world. For now, it was just the two of them. Anything else was unimportant.

"You were pregnant…w-with my child?"

Morgana looked up at Merlin with tear stained eyes.

"Yes Merlin. I was two weeks along. I was going to tell you that night when…" Morgana trailed off.

As the time frame dawned on Merlin tears filled his vision. "Then you were… when I… please tell me I didn't…" his voice cracked with despair. If she answered in the affirmative he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Morgana replied, "No, Merlin. Morgause had to use magic to speed up the pregnancy, but I bore a healthy girl. She was full-term in six months. My Sister wanted to drown her saying she would only make me weak if our enemies found out. Fearing for my—our— daughter's life I gave her to a group of Druids that I'd found. When asked what her name was, I named her Ava. I told my sister I drowned the child in a nearby river,"

Merlin sat on the ground and pulled Morgana onto his lap. He whispered in her ear,

"Morgana, thank you," the Warlock pressed a kiss to her head, "You were always so strong, even when facing the most impossible situations. I know it mustn't have been easy for you. I promise, Morgana, you are never going to be alone again. I love you,"

Morgana glanced up at her lover and locked her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter. "You always know just what to say," Merlin cradled her body close to his and scooped Morgana up, holding her bridal style as he stood.

Before he could get a word off Kilgharrah spoke, "Merlin, we have much to discuss. Ever since you first came to Camelot I could see your and the Witch's destiny clearly. I am afraid this is no longer the case. You both are shrouded by a veil. Because of your Soulbond, destiny is being rewritten moment by moment. Every path is both possible and impossible, all at once,"

"First, her name is Morgana, start using it. Second, what gave you the right to erase our memories? Third, what is a Soulbond and why do we have one? Finally, if destiny is being rewritten at every turn because of this Soulbond Morgana and I share, how are we to proceed?"

"Merlin, you must understand, I did not erase your memories to deny you any happiness. I saw a dark future if you had kept them and thought that path best avoided. Do you really think that your illegitimate daughter would have been allowed to live? Uther would have hunted and executed you and have had the child killed immediately after birth. He may have even engaged the W― Morgana, to Arthur," turning his attention to the woman wrapped in Merlin's arms he addressed her directly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Morgana, you then would have betrayed them and formed an alliance with Morgause, hell-bent on revenge for Merlin and your daughter. Camelot would have fallen with little to no resistance. The Once and Future King would never have ruled. Albion would never be united."

The realization of what that potential future held dissipated a good portion of their anger towards the Dragon. Now it seemed, they owed him not only their lives, but that of Ava as well, wherever she may be. Kilgharrah continued answering Merlin's questions as they were posed to him.

"Soulbond is just the term I used for what occurred last night. Nothing like this, to my knowledge, has ever occurred before. Your very souls were bound together. Your combined forces resulted in a magical shock-wave that was felt by all of Albion. I am unsure if your magic too is bound together like your souls, but it seems a likely possibility. There may be other abilities the Soulbond affords you, but you will have to discover those for yourselves.

As for your previous destinies, ignore every prophecy that was ever told. Even the one made about Arthur being the Once and Future King who returns magic to the land. From this moment forth Young Warlock, High Priestess, you shape you own destinies," The Great Dragon spread his wings and with a mighty leap, flew off into the sky.

Aithusa stayed silent as she watched her parents eagerly. A moment of silence filled the space between the two sorcerers. Merlin placed Morgana firmly back on her feet, to her disappointment. The magic users regarded one another for a moment. Soulmates, they were destined, bound by their magic, to be together forever.

"Morgana, I must return to Camelot before my absence is noticed. I do not think it would be wise for me to leave again, but I will come and see you whenever I can. I promise," Merlin pulled Morgana towards him and kissed her firmly.

After breaking away Merlin saw Morgana's emerald eyes were boring into him. "Merlin Alwin," she admonished sharply, "tonight is our wedding night. You will not spend it doing menial chores for my brother. I have much more…pleasurable things planned for tonight," a sultry grin she knew he loved played on her lips.

That was all the encouragement Merlin needed to forget any risk of leaving Camelot again. "Yes, Milady," Merlin replied cheekily. Now that destiny was in flux, perhaps he could finally relax a little bit. After sharing one last kiss with Morgana, Merlin teleported back to Camelot.

* * *

Gaius woke to a pounding on his chamber door. When he opened it Arthur was standing on the other side. "How may I assist you, Sire?" Gaius asked the young King.

"Where is Merlin, Gaius? He was late waking me and Gwen up and I want to know if he was just being lazy so I can put him in the stocks, or if he was at the Tavern, so I can still put him in the stocks."

The physician stepped aside, inviting the King in. Immediately he took to banging on Merlin's door and shouting "Merlin, you idiot, open this door. I know you are in there,"

When the King got no reply he threw open the door. "Merlin, how many times did I—"

Arthur stopped his sentence short when he saw that his Manservant was nowhere to be seen. Arthur picked a book up off the floor, hoping for a clue as to where Merlin went. When he read the print anger and betrayal built within him. The King stormed out of Merlin's room with the book in hand, "Gaius, is Merlin a Sorcerer?" after a moment of silence he slammed the book on the table "Gaius, I will grant you one last chance to answer the question,"

The old man was saved from answering by someone behind Arthur. "No, I am not," Arthur rounded on Merlin, "Then you'd best have a damn good explanation as to why I found this book on Sorcerery in your room," Arthur yelled, throwing the book at Merlin. The Warlock, being the klutz he was, bobbled the book. It hit the floor with seemingly thunderous force in a dead silent room.

"Arthur, I can explain. I was…preparing for another attack from Morgana. I thought that if I knew something about magic that it might be able to help fight her,"

"Is this the only book on magic you've read, or is there more?"

"That is the only one," Merlin lied easily.

"Then you won't mind if I had some Knights search your room, to verify your claims that this is actually the only book you have?"

"Arthur, is that really necessary? You've known me for six and a half years. Don't you think that if I was a Sorcerer that you'd have noticed by now?"

"Merlin, I have seen what studying magic does to people. Just look what happened to Morgana. Magic corrupted her soul. It is pure evil."

Merlin's heart broke a little hearing Arthur proclaim the evil of magic with such conviction. "Arthur, trust me. I'll never be like her. She's driven by hatred and anger. Do you really think that I could harm you, or Gwen, or anybody in Camelot?"

"I know you would never turn evil. It's just that I…I care about your well-being. Merlin, you're my friend and I don't want to lose you to magic like I lost my Sister,"

Merlin placed the back of his hand over Arthur's forehead "Are you delirious? Or did you just say we were friends and that you cared for me?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"And Merlin, if you ever tell anyone I said that—"

"You'll have me washing your linens, mucking the stables, polishing your armor, among the other tasks I do anyhow, the least of which is saving your backside on a near weekly basis," the sarcasm was dripping from Merlin's voice.

Arthur laughed, "Exactly, but remind me again, when have you ever saved me?"

_If you only knew_, Merlin thought to himself. "Before you married Gwen you could hardly dress yourself, and let's face it, she wouldn't have married a man who can't even put a shirt on properly," Merlin grinned triumphantly.

He received a punch in the arm from the King for that one. Their banter was finally interrupted by Gaius, "If you two are done fooling around, I've got patients to attend to," the physician gathered his supplies and headed out the door, followed closely by Arthur and Merlin who went the opposite direction towards the castle.

"Merlin, this morning, what was so important that you forgot to wake us? And, for your sake, don't say 'Going to the Tavern',"

_'Marrying Morgana' _was the first thing to occur to Merlin. Although he wasn't sure if they were actually married, in his eyes they were. Judging from Morgana's earlier remarks, she felt the same way too. He stopped that train of thought, knowing it would lead to places that were inappropriate for the current situation. He was surprised to hear Morgana's voice in his head,

_"Come on, Merlin. Tell me all the naughty things you want to do to me tonight,"_

Merlin felt his face heating up at the thought. He focused on Morgana and held a thought in his head, trying to transmit it to her via their bond.

_"Sorry Morgana, no hints. You'll just have to wait until tonight to find out exactly how naughty I am,"_

_"You're a tease, Merlin," _The sorcerer could practically see the pout on Morgana's face when her latest thought entered his head.

A hand waving in front of his face brought him back to reality.

_"Your Brother, the King of Prats, calls. We'll have to explore our connection more tonight," _

_"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for exploring many different ways of…connecting,"_

Merlin, having withdrawn from his mind-link with Morgana, was sure his face was reddened. He must look rather odd, seemingly staring off into space. He managed to pick up the conversation where he and Arthur had left off.

"Sorry Arthur, I got distracted for a moment. Last night I was …with a woman, at the Tavern. And this morning, well…" Merlin trailed off, Arthur could figure the rest for himself. It was a safe story. Arthur was unlikely to check into it.

The King's jaw dropped, "You were with a woman?"

Merlin slightly took offense at the surprise evident in Arthur's tone. "Yes," a sliver of ice slipping through, "I'm seeing her again tonight, as a matter of fact,"

"Who is it?" Arthur asked. Merlin knew his friend wasn't going to give this one up.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell," Merlin was trying desperately to take the wind out of Arthur's sail, hoping he'd just drop the topic.

Arthur pestered him on their walk through the city to the steps of the Citadel. That was when Merlin finally cracked, more due to irritation than anything else. "Morgan. That's her name. She's one of the newer barmaids. She's only been working there for four months. I met her before Morgana took over Camelot. We hit it off and I bedded her a few times since. That's all there is to it. There is nothing more to tell, now please stop asking,"

Merlin and Arthur walked in silence to the throne room, which was good as Merlin said a silent prayer to the Goddess that Morgana hadn't heard any of that. The story was true. There was a Morgan at the tavern. She even had dark hair and green eyes. Other than that, there was no comparative resemblance to _his_ Morgana. Morgan was shorter, by a good few inches. She wasn't magical. Merlin couldn't help but compare the two lovers he'd had in his life.

Morgana as a lover ravished every inch of him, greedily taking what she wanted. She wasn't afraid to take control. Being with Morgana, Merlin decided, was like fire and ice. They burned with an unrivaled passion and at first the sex was hot and wild, two bodies slamming together to fulfill their every last desire. Yet, after all the mess was created, a mixture of sweat and bodily fluids, they could go from fucking like animals to a deep and sensual love-making.

They would both slow down and grind out their peaks. This was characterized by living on the edge of collapse. They would build one another up mercilessly, always pushing the boundaries to new explosive heights. In those final moments their magic would erupt, eyes burning in the darkness. Only then would they come together, calling one another's name to the heavens.

Morgan could hardly compare. Not that she was bad in bed, by any means. No woman, for Merlin, would ever hold a candle to Morgana. The emotional connection just wasn't there, and it lessened the experience. While being with Morgana always filled him with elation, Morgan just left him satisfied. With Morgan it was only about the physical pleasure. It was fast-paced, adrenaline pumping sex, and then it was over. They would sleep next to one another and in the morning usually have one more round before parting ways, not caring who the other person lay with between their trysts. Only now, there would never be a next time.

Guilt crashed over Merlin once he realized that he and Morgana would have to be like that. He couldn't abandon Arthur in Camelot and she couldn't come too close to the city. Even if they'd be able to meet up every single night it still wouldn't be enough. In the end they'd always have to part ways. And it would pain him every time he'd have to leave her. It almost made confessing his magic worth it, just so he could spend the rest of his time in exile with her.

Suddenly his dream, the one that made him go to her in the first place, played in his head. _I should tell her about it when I see her,_ he thought. They were together living in Camelot, married, with four kids, and Arthur had, presumably, returned magic to the land. Kilgharrah's words about having to create his own destiny rang in Merlin's mind.

Merlin felt a surge of confidence as his magic filled him with warmth. He vowed to turn that vision into a reality. From now on, that was his destiny. Surely, he could convince Morgana to join his cause. Together they'd be unstoppable, even if his vision was twelve years away. He could wait an eternity if he had to, as long as Morgana was standing by his side.

With the future he and Morgana would build together in mind, Merlin was finally ready to reveal his magic. Now he just needed to find the perfect time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review/favorite/follow etc… or don't. Any advice, particularly about formatting on this site, because I couldn't get it to keep the Word Document format, would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and read, the first chapter. Now onto number two!**

* * *

**Ch2: Paths diverge **

"I miss Merlin already," Morgana sighed, flopping back on her cot. Aithusa crooned and nuzzled Morgana with her head, as if to say she was there for her.

"Daddy be back. Me go hunt. Then see Kilgharrah," the Dragon took off out of the hovel, the door closing behind her thanks to Morgana's magic.

Lazily, Morgana held out her hand, summoning a book from across the room. After rolling to a more comfortable position on her stomach, Morgana opened the book. She found the spell she was searching for: a contraception spell. Once she felt comfortable with the words, she tried casting it out loud a few times. As it was similar to healing magic, she could cast it easily without incanting the words.

"_Morgana?" _Merlin's voice rang.

"_Yes, Merlin," _

"_I miss you more and more every moment we're apart. And I just…I thought you might like knowing that you were on my mind,"_

Warmth spread through Morgana's body, filling her with renewed energy. _"Merlin, what are you doing right now?"_

"_I'm stuck in a boring Round Table meeting of Arthur's. It's dragging on forever. I don't even know how long it's been since we've last spoken, or whatever it is you'd call our telepathic conversations," _

"_It's been only an hour, at the most. Tell me Merlin, what could I, as your lovely wife, do to spice up the meeting? I know, how about I show up and ravish you on the Round Table, in front of everyone," _

"_Morgana, I don't think―" _

"_No, wait. I have a better idea. There's a teleportation spell I've wanted to try for a while. Instead of teleporting me, it will teleport an object. And I have a plan to get both of us what we want. You'll get out of that dreadful meeting and we'll be able to spend the rest of the day, not to mention the night, together,"_

Merlin craved to see Morgana again. He couldn't decide if it was because of their Soulbond, or because he was madly in love with her, or a bit of both. All he knew was that Morgana had a plan.

"_Morgana, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, your plans have never been very successful,"_ Merlin jibed his wife.

"_Very funny, Merlin. Now shut up and watch the Round Table," _

Morgana ended their connection and a few minutes later a piece of parchment magically appeared in the middle of the table.

Merlin was the first one to grab the letter. He scanned the words quickly, having to suppress his second blush of the day.

"It's a list of demands from Morgana," he said, faking a surprised tone.

"Well, are you going to read it aloud?" Arthur insisted

"It's addressed to you," the manservant passed the letter to Arthur, who sat on his left. The eyes of the Knights, Gwen, and Merlin shifted to Arthur, who was already blushing scarlet. He couldn't believe he was going to have to read these demands aloud. He took a deep breath and started in.

"Morgana has sent us a list of demands that she wants met. If we do not comply she is threatening to attack Camelot. She says she has the aid of a powerful sorceress by the name of Emrys. According to her, they could take Camelot single-handedly without any reinforcements. We have until sundown to meet her demands or she'll come to Camelot and get them herself. Morgana's letter reads as follows:

_Addressed to the King (albeit unrightfully) of Camelot,_

_ I have sent you a list of demands. Before I attend to those, you should know that I have acquired the help of Emrys, a powerful sorcereress, and together we have plans to take Camelot if the forthwith demands are not met to my complete and utter satisfaction. Write your reply upon the back of this parchment and it will return to me once you sign your name at the bottom. _

_ My first demand: I need an heir to my rightful throne. Naturally, I require a man for this and I have a very specific one in mind. I want your manservant, Merlin, to sire my child. He is to ride to the Valley of the Fallen Kings immediately upon receipt of this letter so we can copulate as many times as possible. I will, of course, return him to your service in the morning. If I am not with child I will send for him again in two weeks for a second try and each subsequent week following if the second round also fails to bear fruit._

_ You may be wondering why Merlin, of all people, why not Leon, or Gwaine, or perhaps_ _Percival? The answer is quite simple. I have heard many things in my short time as Queen. This included the rampant kitchen gossip about Merlin's… prowess in the bedroom. He is said not only to be very well endowed, but to pleasure women beyond their wildest imaginings. I wish to find out if the rumors are true. If I had to bet, I'd say I'm in for an extremely pleasurable night. Of course, I'll also reward Merlin with a ride he'll never forget._

_Second Demand: There is no second demand. I just want a good lay and Merlin is rumored to be the best in Camelot. We'll see how he compares to the men I've bedded from the other Kingdoms._

_-Morgana"_

Jealousy surged through Merlin when Arthur read the last sentence. How many men had Morgana actually bedded? Merlin and his magic revolted against the thought. She was _his_.

"What do you think we should do?" Arthur asked the Round Table.

Gwaine was the first to put forth a recommendation, "I say we put guards around Merlin day and night. When the Witch comes for him, we kill her. And we do it right this time," It was obvious he wanted revenge for his treatment at her hands.

"No," Merlin interjected. "I'll go to her of my own will," failing to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

Gwen immediately jumped to her friend's aid. "Merlin, you can't. How do we know she'll keep her word and release you?"

"Easy," Merlin said, "If I'm not back by morning as she promised you'll send patrols looking for me, right?"

After getting an affirmative from the entire table, Merlin continued. "She was allegedly wounded by one of our Knights when we took back Camelot. She's probably still too weak to risk a real fight,"

"She could have used magic to heal her wound, couldn't she?" Gwen said, still apprehensive about allowing Merlin to meet with Morgana.

"Not according to the reading about magic that I've been doing," Merlin said. When this sentence left his mouth, everyone's attention was glued to the Warlock.

"Usually a sorcerer can heal their own wounds easily. However, Morgana was not only severely wounded, but teleported from the castle; probably to the surrounding forests. To go such a distance with a near-fatal wound is an impressive feat. It also would have drained a lot of her magic. To then heal an injury like hers would be close to impossible, even for a High Priestess,"

Elyan gave support to his Sister's argument, "The sorceress working with her, Emrys, could she have healed Morgana's wounds?" Elyan asked.

"I doubt it. Morgana is, by far, the most powerful sorceress in the entire world. If she couldn't do it, then nobody could," Merlin answered easily.

"Merlin," the King addressed his manservant, "if you want to go then I will not deter you. Just be careful," Arthur wrote a single sentence on the parchment and watched as it disappeared.

The Round Table watched as Merlin opened the large oak doors and disappeared around the corner, heading to the stables; to Morgana. The moment of silence was broken by everyone talking at once about how Merlin was studying magic.

Arthur cut across everyone relayed to his most trusted Knights his earlier conversation with Merlin. It wasn't until Leon mentioned something that aroused suspicion in everyone. "Was it me, or did Merlin seem a little overjoyed at the idea of going to bed Morgana?"

Gwaine jumped to his friend's defense, "Leon, are you deaf? Did you not hear that letter, and what she wrote about him? Which man on Earth wouldn't be excited if any woman, even Morgana, promised them the ride of their life?"

"Leon has a point. It was not like Merlin. He's just not like that with women," Gwen replied.

Elyan spoke up for a second, "What if he wants to go see Morgana? I mean, he was studying Sorcery,"

"No," Arthur defended his friend, "I asked Merlin today if he was a sorcerer. He said he wasn't and I trust him. Merlin wouldn't lie to me,"

"Have you searched his chambers?" Leon remarked.

"I have known Merlin for six years. If he was indeed a sorcerer I'd know about it,"

"With all due respect, Sire, if memory serves didn't Merlin did once admit to practicing sorcery? He was also one of the three accused by the Witch-finder. Morgana and Gaius were the other two. It is well known that Gaius used to practice and Morgana proved to be a Witch. What are the odds the Witch-finder was wrong about Merlin?"

"The Witch-finder himself was a Sorcerer. He practiced the very evils he wished to extinguish," Arthur shot back.

"That is all the more reason why we need to search Merlin's room. Aredian knew exactly what signs to look for," Leon argued.

Arthur hated to admit it, but Leon had just built a strong case for Merlin actually being a Sorcerer. The only way to end the doubt was to actually search his room. "Fine," Arthur growled, "In the morning, Leon, you can explain to Merlin how we searched his room without his consent all because you thought he was a Sorcerer, based on events that occurred years ago,"

Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights of the Round Table walked in silence to Merlin's chambers. They found Gaius concocting remedies for his patients. "Gaius, we need to search Merlin's room for evidence of Sorcery," it was clear by Arthur's tone that he thought it was a worthless use of time.

"But, Sire, shouldn't Merlin at least be present during the search?"

Gwaine, who fell on Arthur's side of the camp, replied

"Gaius, trust me, Merlin has much better things to do then watch us search his room. Eh," he finished clapping Percival on the shoulder.

Gaius just raised an eyebrow at the Knight, assuming he wasn't exactly sober.

Leon shot a glare at the slightly intoxicated Knight. "Let's just get this over with," he declared, entering Merlin's room. Gwaine and Percival, even though they didn't agree with Leon's conclusions, joined in the search. If Merlin was mixed up in Sorcerery they wanted to know so they could save their friend before it was too late.

Gwaine pulled three more tomes off the bookshelf.

"We've got more books on magic here," he said piling them by the entrance to the room. The stack extended up seven volumes.

"He lied about the number of books he had. Isn't that evidence enough for you?" Leon asked Arthur.

"No. All it proves is that he was better prepared to fight magic than any single one of us,"

"Then why lie about them, if he wasn't using them to learn?"

"Because, he thought I might have confiscated them from him. He didn't want to lose the only weapons he had to fight against Morgana. Merlin's intentions are pure. Why can you not see that?"

"I am seeing this matter clearly. Everything points to Merlin being a Sorcerer. It is you who is blind. You don't want to believe it. To have it be true would mean that the Merlin you knew, your friend, had betrayed us all,"

"Sir Leon, I am your King. You will not speak to me in that manner ever again. Is that clear?"

He was met with silence when Leon violently flipped Merlin's bed. "What do we have here?" he opened the case and withdrew the Merlin's staff and the red cloak he had hidden with it. "Is this enough evidence for you, My King? Merlin has been shown to have in his possession not only several books on Sorcery, but an instrument used to perform it. To deny that he is a Sorcerer now would be to deny your very eyes,"

Arthur blew up, yelling commands at everyone. "Leon, Elyan, and Percival go ready forty men for mobilization, immediately. Gwaine you go and release the Hounds, set them on Merlin's trail. Gwen, send word to the stables. I want five horses ready as soon as possible. We march through the night. Once the dogs lead us to Merlin and Morgana we will attack at dawn whilst they sleep. I want Merlin brought back alive. I'll decide what to do with Morgana once we capture her,"

* * *

Merlin's horse came to a stop outside Morgana's hovel, where she was waiting for him outside. As soon as he dismounted she leapt into his arms. He fused their lips while spinning her around. She broke away and dissolved into a fit of giggles, feeling like a love-sick young girl. Planting her feet back on the ground, she took Merlin's hand and led him into the hut.

Merlin kicked the door closed and pulled Morgana close so they could feel one another's breath. Despite only being separated for a little over three hours it felt like an eternity to the couple.

"Were you followed?" she whispered

"No,"

"Good,"

Their lips met once more as Merlin lifted Morgana onto the table. Her hands tangled in his dark hair as his roamed down to lift the hem of her dress enabling him to push their bodies closer together. After he was standing between her legs his hands went to work on her supple breasts, which were accentuated by her dress. He rolled her nipples under his thumbs, causing her to moan into his kiss.

Merlin moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin of her pulse, which he knew dives her wild. "Merlin," she cried. Morgana clawed at his brown jacket, eager to have the garment on the floor. After managing to get him out of it, her hands plunged under his shirt to explore his body.

"_All that work you do for Arthur appears to have its benefits,"_ she commented.

"_I can do without the images of Arthur in my head when we're snogging, Morgana"_

"_Mmmm, I'd best give you something else to think about then," _

Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Merlin's shirt disappeared. Using strength Morgana didn't know she possessed the sorceress pulled Merlin, by his neckerchief, onto the table. The piece of cloth was then tossed across the room and forgotten. Morgana flipped them over so she was on top. Her mouth began to leave hot trails down his chest.

"Dammit Morgana," he hissed as she bit down on his right nipple, her tongue wetting it in the process. Morgana straddled his torso and reached her hand backwards.

Morgana's hand skimmed down his stomach, past his navel, and inched its way into his trousers, where she gripped his rock-hard member. "Oh my, I forgot just how big you were, Merlin," Morgana gave a seductive purr and continued with a sly grin, "I wonder if I can still fit it all in my mouth?" She slowly stroked her husband, wanting to prolong his 'torture'.

"You bitch," Merlin hurled,

Morgana just squeezed him harder. _"Aww, does little Merlin not like being teased?"_

"You just wait until I get my hands, or better yet my tongue, on―and in— what's under your dress,"Merlin let his 'threat' hang in the air, only because Morgana increased her tempo, reducing any sounds that came from his mouth to groans of pleasure.

"_Two can play this game," _was all Morgana received before Merlin plunged his hand up her dress, honing in expertly on her clit. Instead of working her up slowly his motions were a series of tiny fast-paced circles, as he wanted to time their orgasms simultaneously. His thumb continued to work the sensitive nub as he pushed a finger inside her slick core.

Morgana's head fell back as she released a throaty moan. "Goddess, Merlin, that feels good," she encouraged. Merlin moaned in reply as Morgana realized that she'd unconsciously picked up speed to match his. She stopped for a moment to spit on her hand. She then continued stroking Merlin's large dick furiously. "Morgana, that feels unbelievable," She could tell he was close to coming and wanted to come with him.

Merlin picked up on Morgana's thoughts through the Soulbond and knew exactly what she needed. Morgana shrieked when Merlin added a second finger, hitting that perfect spot inside of her. She felt her legs quiver as her body convulsed under his ministrations. Surprisingly, she felt liquid pour from her womanhood; something she'd never experienced before. At the same time Merlin called her name, releasing his seed all over her hand.

Both parties cleaned their fingers of all their partner's excretions using their mouths. Morgana moved off of Merlin and stood in front of the table.

"Morgana, you're amazing, you know that?"

It was then that Morgana realized that she'd leaked, heavily, onto Merlin's chest.

"Merlin, I don't know what happened…I couldn't control it. I've…I've never squirted like that before. Ever,"

Morgana had never heard of anything like what she'd just experienced. It felt good, extremely good, in fact. It was something she wanted to experience again. She was just terrified that it wasn't normal…that Merlin might find it unattractive. Worst of all, she knew that she couldn't control it…it just… happened. If he had a negative reaction, she'd be anxious about bedding him again.

Merlin felt all of her worry and shame about being unable to control her own body. He was crushed when her anxiety flooded through him about how he'd react to her…explosion. Merlin's gaze finally found Morgana's. Merlin knew what he saw in her eyes immediately. They were filled with confusion, anxiety, trepidation, and fear.

Merlin tried to contact her via the Soulbond, but found that she'd withdrawn herself from their link. Morgana felt him probe and in fear of rejection her fight of flight instinct kicked in. She fled towards the door of her hovel.

"Morgana," Merlin called out, chasing after her. He grabbed her wrist just before she made it to the door. He spun her around and spoke harshly to get her attention. "Don't run away from me," Merlin wrapped Morgana in a fierce hug and whispered

"I understand that you don't know what happened to you just now. I understand that you've been feeling lonely and unloved for so many years. I understand that you fear someone loving you, and you loving them back, because you think they're only going to leave you in the end; just like everybody else did. I understand that our Soulbond only makes this more difficult on you, and I'm sorry for that. But please, I swear you will never be alone again, no matter what. I would rip apart the heavens and the earth if it meant being with you,"

When he finished his speech he released her, allowing her to run if she wanted. Instead Morgana looked up, tears spilling from her eyes and just clutched Merlin tighter. No words were exchanged, Morgana could cry on his shoulder for as long as she needed.

"Here," A still shirtless Merlin offered Morgana a towel to wipe her tears away ten minutes later. A simple spell from Merlin had the fireplace in the hovel roaring. He sat parallel to the fire, with his legs stretched out. Gently he took Morgana's hand and guided her down so she was sitting with her back pressed against his chest. Opening their connection, he coaxed her lightly,

_"Morgana, where do you want to begin?"_

_ "With what we did on the table. Did you…like what happened?"_

_ "Morgana, when you squirted it was one of the sexiest and most erotic things I've ever seen," _

Morgana radiated joy upon hearing this. _"So you wouldn't mind if it happened again? Because it felt amazing," _

_ "I can make it happen,"_ Merlin confessed. _"I've read about it in Gaius' anatomy books. You're the only one it's actually worked on, at least, in my experience," _

Morgana felt aroused at the prospect of squirting again and jealous that he'd tried it on other women before her.

"_How many women have you tried it on anyhow?"_

_ "Just one more, and Morgana, that's all there ever was, or will be."_

_ "Oh, was she…good?" _

_ "Compared to you?" _

"Yes,"Morgana said quietly.

"She's nothing. You blow her away a million times over," Merlin whispered huskily,

"Sweetie, one more question: Where's your shirt?"

"Dunno, you're the one who vanished it,"

"Oops," Morgana exclaimed before the pair broke out in fits of laughter. She turned around and tackled Merlin, causing him to fall backwards. They wrestled on the ground, battling for control until they were out of breath. Morgana pinned Merlin to the ground and opened their bond.

_"Thank you for stopping me from running away earlier. The way you talked to me it made me feel loved for the first time in years. I also felt unafraid to love someone back,"_

They met one another in the middle, connecting their lips as their magic filled the room,

"_I love you, Merlin," _

"_I love you, Morgana,"_

Merlin and Morgana were broken apart by a cry from outside. "Daddy, Daddy," Aithusa screamed. Instantly, both their magics opened the door for her to fly through. The Dragon hit the ground running and didn't stop until she was through the door and had pounced on Merlin, licking his face as a greeting.

"How was hunting, and your visit to Kilgharrah?" Morgana asked her Dragon, who was still on Merlin.

"I got five Hoppies," she said, jumping up and down to imitate their movements.

Morgana explained Aithusa's vocabulary, "That's what she called Rabbits. I've tried correcting her, but the name stuck. And I think it's adorable,"

Merlin grinned from his place on the floor. At the mention of food, Merlin's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day.

Morgana was quick to boil a pot of water over the fire so they could make soup for tonight. They relished doing the little things together, like picking the herbs and spices that would add flavor to the meal. Snare traps that Morgana had set in the woods caught three Squirrels. They would eat well tonight, it seemed.

By the time they sat down in front of the fire to eat, the sun had retreated from the sky. During this time they explored their Soulbond, making several new discoveries. Once they learned to filter out any unwanted or intrusive information that might pass between them their telepathic connection was now like second nature. Now they were always connected. Though, they were still able to withdraw if they ever needed privacy.

Incidentally, during that exploration, all the things they never wanted one another to know poured through. They took a significant amount of time to discuss everything and afterwards not a single secret existed between them.

Each party had their worst secrets revealed. For Merlin, it was Morgana learning of the poisoning from his perspective. How he failed to even consider that she had no knowledge of being the vessel for Morgause's spell. He just decided to kill her, placing blind faith in what Kilgharrah told him.

As a way of asking for her forgiveness, Merlin showed her his payment for what he'd done. How he spent many sleepless nights because he couldn't cope with the fact that he poisoned her. He managed only an hour of sleep per night. Eventually Gaius had to prepare a sleeping draft so that he could spend the night without waking.

Morgana immediately forgave Merlin for any past transgressions against her. She understood why his actions were taken. The transfer of information went both ways and Morgana's worst secrets were divulged to Merlin. Morgana tried to kill Merlin plenty of times on her quest for the throne, and nearly succeeded quite a few times. Her biggest regret, though, was using the Fomorroh on him.

She had taken this wonderful man before her and turned him into an emotionless husk under her command. She almost destroyed the most wonderful person in her life, without even knowing it.

In asking for forgiveness Morgana allowed all of her love for Merlin to flow through their bond. Merlin was nearly overwhelmed by the power his wife radiated. He realized then that he was the only important person in her life. She loved him more than life itself.

Merlin found it easy to return the sentiments. He was willing to throw away his life in Camelot and reveal is magic to Arthur as long as he could be by Morgana's side. He loved Arthur, Gwen, and all the Knights dearly and was even willing to die for them. What he felt for Morgana, though, went beyond love of any kind. Words were of no use trying to describe the effects she had on him. Merlin returned Morgana's display with one of his own. Morgana's eyes shone with something even Merlin couldn't place. He knew she understood exactly how he felt for her.

Ever since those fateful nights in Morgana's chambers when they learned magic and bared their very souls to one another, they had been inseparable. Even as destiny tried to force them apart, they still remained entwined, closer than anyone ever imagined. They had created a symbol of their love for one another in those nights: a child. They decided that together they would find Ava, no matter the price.

* * *

**Chapter Three is the works. Please review/follow/rate etc… because I heard it was a nice thing to do. **


End file.
